The Traveller
by quistis04
Summary: This is sort of an AU of Traveller. Lois Lane travel back in time to save Clark Kent.


**Title:** The Traveller

**Author:** quistis04

**Rating:** PG - 13

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Summary:** This is sort of an AU for Traveller.

**Author's Note:** This is my very first fanfiction. Hope you'll like it.

*****

One night 3 women are seen hiding near a decapitated building.

Chloe: "Did you locate him?"

Kara: "Yes, he's at the very far end of the building. I'm just going to use my superspeed to get to him."

Lana: "Be careful. There are people guarding the building."

Kara: "I will."

Just as Kara is about to run they heard a familiar voice.

"Stop! Don't go. Your powers won't work in there." The voice said.

Kara: "Who are you? What powers are you talking about?" She wears a confuse look on her face but she is also ready to fight the intruder.

Chloe and Lana startled by the intruder's voice look at each other with fear in their eyes.

"Relax. It seems to me that you guys need help so that's why I'm here." The intruder explains.

Lana: "How do we know your telling the truth? And where are you? We can't even see you."

Chloe: "You have to show yourself."

"Geez! People come down. My blouse was just stuck under that stupid truck that's why I can't move." As the intruder slowly appears before them, a familiar woman is standing in front of them with her dark brown hair, hazel eyes and a familiar smirk.

"LOIS!" the three women exclaimed.

Lois: "Geez! Will you please keep your voices down. There are guards there you know, that can really hear you." And Lois walks past them to check if the any of the guards notice them.

Chloe: "Are you really Lois? You look like her but you seem different."

Kara: "Yeah. Chloe's right. It's like you're her but also you're not." She moves towards Lois to look at her thoroughly.

Lana is just standing there and says nothing.

Lois: "Oh well. It's because I'm not "your" Lois."

Chloe: "What do you mean?" she was more confused now than before.

Lois: "What I mean is….I'm from the future." The Lane smirk is now evident on her face again.

"WHAAT?!" the three shouted simultaneously.

Lois: "Hey! Told you to keep your voices down." Lois reprimanded them together with a soft chuckle.

Chloe: "Keep our voices down! You just told us you're from the future and you expect us to just stand there and say nothing!" Chloe exclaimed one more time.

Lois: "No, that's not it Chlo. I got a feeling that you will react this way but since where kind of like on a stake out, you have to think that there is a possibility that we're going to get caught if you don't keep your voices down."

Lois: "And besides this is Smallville after all, not that we are at Smallville but I mean this is related to _Smallville_ the farm boy." she continues to explain.

Chloe: "But you're from the future! I mean common! If your going to say your some clone of Lois there's this possibility that I will believe you but time travel?" disbelief is written all over her face.

Lana just standing beside Chloe has disbelief written all over her face too.

Kara stepped in.

Kara: "You really are from the future? I can't believe it! But that is….that is so cool!"

Lois burst out laughing.

Lois: "Thank you Kara. You know Chloe you had met an alie…. I mean intergalactic travellers and believe them but you can't believe that I'm from the future? That they can be time travellers too? Now listen to me, I'll explain some things to you that you need to know. But I'm not going to give you all the information because there maybe consequences."

Chloe: "Ok, we're all ears." She is still not sure what to believe in but ready to listen since Lois mentioned something about "intergalactic travellers". She is sure that she's referring the term to Clark and Kara, as for how Lois knows, that's what she's going to find out.

Lois: "Ok. You see, supposed to be, I am not to be seen by you guys, I'm just going to help you guys without making an appearance in front of you. But since Kara here wanted to go inside to help his cousin and my blouse was stuck on that damn truck I decided to just yell and told her to stop without even thinking what will be the consequences of my action. You see, if Kara go there she will be strip off of her powers."

The three women just look at each other carefully wondering on how Lois knows about Kara's powers.

Lois: "Ooh! That's right, I know about Clark's and Kara's powers. Don't worry though I did promise them that I will not tell anyone about it. My lips are sealed." To prove her point Lois acted as if her lips have a zipper and closes it.

Lana: "Oooh. Clark told you about his powers? When? Why?" Lana seems quizzical about it.

Lois: "Yes. Smallville told me about it but I can't tell you when and why he told me." She answered Lana nonchalantly.

Kara: "So what did you mean that I will be strip off of my powers when I go there? Are there any kryptonite present?"

Lois: "No, there's no Kryptonite in there but they have a device that poses as Krypton's red sun."

Chloe: "Red sun?"

Kara: "The red sun." Kara seems shock by the revelation. "So that's why Clark can't save himself because they have some sort of a red sun inside there. The red sun made him ordinary."

Lois: "Yes, while the yellow sun gives both of you powers, the red sun made him human, without powers." Lois concluded.

Chloe: "So that's why Kara can't go in. How did they get a hold of something like that? And what are we going to do now?"

Lois: "First promise me that you're not going to tell anyone about me. "

Chloe: "We promise. Right guys?"

Kara: "Yup! Don't worry Lois, I won't tell anyone."

Lana just nods her head in response.

Lois: "Ok. I have some hunches on who is behind this attack but for now let's focus on the plan to free Clark. Well you see, I plan to be the one to go inside first. Then I'm going to destroy that thing that poses as the red sun, after I destroy it, you, Kara can go in to get Clark. And while you're helping Clark I'll go kick those guards' asses."

Chloe: "But Lois that's too dangerous. I can't let you go there alone. I'm coming with you."

Lois: "Chloe, I can do this. And I'm not going to let you come with me. You and Lana should be the look outs. When the coast is clear, you can help Kara go get Clark. Don't worry about me Chloe. We had faced so much worse than this. Trust me." A soft smile curved at Lois' lips.

Chloe: "We?"

Lois: "Yes, we. Clark, me and sometimes with you."

Chloe: "Really? But still it's very dangerous." Chloe is still afraid for Lois' safety.

Lois: "It's alright Chloe. I'm must get going. Be careful you three." And she starts walking towards the building. But before she began to walk, Kara said something to her.

Kara: "Be careful Lois."

Lois: "Ah. You know me, I'm always careful." That made them chuckle.

Chloe: "Yeah right. No, seriously Lo. Be careful."

Lois: "I will." Then Lois move to the building very carefully.

Inside the building.

Lois: "Aha! There you go." She mumbles to herself as she sees the control which is responsible for the red sun.

Lois: "All I have to do is find a suitable material to use in taking this one down."

Lois: "Bingo! There you are." Still mumbling to her self as she spotted a rusty pole on her right side.

She took a swing to it. After the first hit, the alarm goes and she hurriedly finish the job. As she was making her way to the exit, she is greeted by two guards.

"Hey! Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" one guard asked Lois.

Lois: "Well, I was just….umm….sight seeing. Right! Sight seeing." Lois answered them with a sweet smile.

"Sight seeing!? You are the one who tripped the alarm!" the other guard exclaimed.

Lois: "BINGO! We have a winner! Well, since you've guessed correctly I should reward you with this." And Lois gave the guard a punch on the face.

"Hey!" the other guard watched as his companion fell down with one punch from Lois.

Then Lois moves to her next target and gave him a punch.

As Lois moves towards the exit, she met the other guards as well and took them down one by one. After defeating the guards, she met with a very concern Chloe and Lana.

Chloe: "Are you alright Lo?"

Lois: "I'm fine Chloe. How about you two?"

Lana: "We're fine. We saw you took down the guards and we decided to help you out but it seems that you defeated them all."

Lois: "But I'm sure that their reinforcements will be arriving shortly. We should help Kara now. C'mon."

They made their way to the room where Clark is held captive. They saw Kara helping Clark to get up, the effects of the red sun is still visible to Clark. Lana immediately runs to Clark.

Lana: "Oh my! Clark! Are you alright?"

Clark: "I'm fine Lana. My feet are just a little wobbly." Then Clark looks to Future Lois in a questioning manner.

Lois: "Well, I'm glad you're ok Smallville." Lois gave him a soft smile.

Lois: "But we need to get out here fast. I've got a feeling that their leader will be arriving shortly. Not that I don't want to know who the leader is but since I know that he or she is not just an ordinary foe because he knows about the red sun and you're not recovered quite well, we might as well leave now then investigate later." A determined Lois Lane said.

Clark: "How do you know about the red sun?" a shocked Clark Kent exclaimed.

Chloe: "We're going to explain later to you Clark but Lois is right, we have to get out of here now."

Kara: "Let's go."

As they are moving towards the exit, a figure appeared.

"Where do you think all of you are going?" a familiar man's voice said as the he slowly made his way to the group.

"BRAINIAC!?" all of them exclaimed at the same time.

Lois: "I had a feeling that it's you." A serious Lois breaks the silence.

Brainiac: "Ahh! _Lois Lane_. You are not supposed to be here you know."

Lois: "Don't you think I don't know that? But this one is way too serious. Something has to be done even if it means messing with time a little." Still have the serious look etched on her face.

Brainiac: "You came here alone? No back up from the future? Why am I not surprise, you can protect yourself anyway."

Lois: "Now you're talking." A smirk now appeared on her face. "And besides, we decided that it's better that I'll go alone. I told them that I can take care of myself."

Brainiac: "You know, you have them wrapped around your fingers especially your husband." A knowing smirk appeared on his face.

Lois: "Oh! Crap!"

Chloe: "You're married?!" exclaimed Chloe.

Brainiac: "Oh! You didn't mention it to them? I'm sorry Lois, me and my big mouth," as Brainiac teases Lois.

Lois: "Hey! You don't need to know that. It's not relevant to this mission so that's why I didn't mention that to you." At the same time Lois glares dangerously to Brainiac.

Brainiac: "Are you sure Lois cause you know…."

Lois: "Oh! Shut up!"

Brainiac: "Haha! Now if you hand me Kal-El I'm going to keep my mouth shut and no more blood will be shed here."

Lois: "Over my dead body! I went here to save him and you think I will just hand him over to you? C'mon I know you being better than that."

Brainiac: "I'm giving you time to think this through. I'll be back." And then he's gone.

Clark: "Lois, what's happening here? How do you know him?"

Kara: "This Lois is from the future Clark. The one who knows that we have powers and that we are intergalactic travellers."

Clark: "She's from the future?" a very shocked Clark asked.

Lana: "Yes, she told us that." Lana answered and disbelief is still written all over her face.

Lois noticed it and said with a scowl on her face,

Lois: "I don't care if you'll believe me or not but that is the truth. Now, Kara, you have to fly them out here fast. Can you do that for me? I'm going to "talk" to the construct."

Clark: "But Lois! He's not human. He can kill you! I'm not agreeing to this." Clark shook his head.

Lois: "Look Clark, I know he's not human, I just called him a construct, didn't I? But you have to recover first. It is dawn now, and soon the sun will rise. You need to recover under the yellow sun. I can handle this. Trust me."

Chloe: "I'm staying here with you Lois. I can't let you face this alone. No buts!"

Lois: "Alright! Now the three of you must go."

Clark: "No! We can't leave the two of you here."

Lois: "You need to. You can't possibly defeat Brainiac if you don't have powers. Kara, you have to take him out now. It's going be sunrise soon. Go!"

Kara then flew a very irate Clark and Lana away from the building.

Lois: "Chloe, are you sure about this?"

Chloe: "Yes, and besides I know you are planning something. I can see it in your eyes."

Lois: "I have thought of something Chloe, and I need your help to make this plan work."

Chloe: "I'll help you in any possible way I can Lo."

Lois: "Great! We know that Brainiac is an interactive construct right? I have some Kryptonian computer virus right here with me that I've acquired at the fortress. It's in their archive. I just thought that maybe Brainiac is causing the shift in the future so that's why I asked Jor-El if I could have one, and he gave me his permission. It is right here Chloe." Lois took out the crystalline disc from her jeans' pocket and handed it to Chloe.

Chloe: "This is great Lois! So is there a control panel for Brainiac that we could put this virus on?"

Lois: "I think that we should get Brainiac to touch that little disc."

Chloe: "Touch this? Then what will happen next?"

Lois: "It will automatically download the virus into Brainiac, that's how I understand it when Jor-El explained it to me. You're going to distract him and then when I get some opening, I'll go for it." Chloe gave the disc back to Lois.

Chloe: "Ok."

Brainiac then arrives before them,

Brainiac: "Well, I knew that you are going to make them escape and you will be the only one here waiting for my return but I'm surprise Ms. Sullivan is still here."

Chloe: "Well you know, I just can't leave my cousin behind."

Lois: "Well, it's what we call the Chlo-Lo love." And she smirks.

Brainiac: "Chlo-Lo love huh. Now what do you want us to do? You know that when you let Kal-El escaped, you will not leave here alive and in this case the two of you will be dead very soon."

Lois: "I did suspect that but you'll never know." The smirk on Lois' face is still there.

Brainiac: "Haha! You really have guts Lois Lane or should I say Lois Lane-Kent?"

Chloe: *gasp* "Kent?! You married Clark?! You and Clark?"

Lois: "Chloe, I know that this is a shock for you. I mean if someone told me around this time that me and Clark are going to be married someday, I'll just laugh. I will never believe it. But when we work together at the Planet, he's different from this Clark. He's not the whiny, brooding boy I met here in Smallville. He became a man Chlo. Are you mad?" Lois explains.

Chloe: "Oh Lois! I'm not mad just surprise that's all. I never thought that you and Clark will get married someday, granted that I can see sparks between you two but married? I'm not going to ask you if you're happy. I know that you're happy, you making your trip to the past to save his life is enough proof for me. And I'm happy for both of you, believe me." Chloe gave Lois a smile to assure her.

Lois: "I'm glad Chlo. And I believe you." And she moves closer to Chloe to give her a hug.

Brainiac: "Cut it out you two! Let's get on to business!" then Brainiac started to attack them.

He attacked Lois first and strangles her.

Lois: "Chloe!" The disc which is out of Lois' hand now is nestled behind Brainiac. Chloe saw what happened and looked at Lois' eyes.

Lois after seeing Chloe nodding hesitantly, she focuses on Brainiac.

Brainiac: "I'll start with you Lois, my master will be happy if I kill you. The Future Clark will be in such a mess if he knows that you died here, and then he will stop saving the world because of grief. He will want revenge and then he will become someone who is so different from him."

Lois: "That's where you're wrong. Clark will never do that!"

Brainiac: "Ahhh, you'll never know Lois. All of us know that he loves you to a fault, that he will do anything just to know you're safe and alive."

Lois: "You're right. That's why I told you that he will not do something that he will regret for the rest of his life."

Brainiac: "How so?"

Lois: "I just thought that you are so knowing, but after today, my thoughts of that just disappeared." And Lois gives him a grin.

Lois: "You know, we made a promise, that if something bad happens to one of us, the other one left will not make a move that he or she will regret for the rest of his or her life. And we both agreed to it. Even though it will hurt us like hell but we know that the one who left will not be happy knowing that the person he or she had left will be suffering for the supposed to be mistake."

Brainiac: "That is just absurd!" as he continues to attack Lois.

Lois started wriggling but Brainiac is not letting her go. She looks into Chloe's eyes and Chloe started to get the disc, when Lois saw that Chloe already gotten the disc she decided to kick Brainiac and gives her best to hurt him but nothing happens.

Brainiac: "You know Lois that those attacks will not work with me, don't you? So stop wasting your time and just tell me where did Kal-El go."

Lois: "You wish!" she then grabbed Brainiac hands and shouted to Chloe.

Lois: "Chloe….Now!" Chloe then made a dash to a wiggling Brainiac. Lois hold became loose and Brainiac escapes, as he is about to stab Lois using a dagger out of his hands, Clark super sped and he get the disc from Chloe's hands then super sped between Lois and Brainiac to protect her for the upcoming attack, and put the disc into Brainiac's hands.

Brainiac: "What?! Nooooooo!"

Lois: "Clark!"

As they watch Brainiac deteriorates in front of them, Brainiac told them,

Brainiac: "This is not the end Kal-El!" and gave them one last menacing smile.

Clark: "You ok Lois?" asks Clark while looking tenderly at her.

Lois: "Yeah, I'm fine. Took you long enough." She gives Clark a playful punch on the shoulder.

Lois: "Oh my! Chloe!" she exclaims as she remembers her cousin, she then turn around and saw her cousin unharmed. She runs to Chloe to hug her.

Chloe: "Hey, I'm ok Lo, don't worry." Chloe gave a small chuckle while still being hugged by Lois. Clark walks towards them and gave them a hug too.

Clark: "Don't you dare scare me like that again!" he tells to both of them.

Lois: "Heh! Where are Kara and Lana?"

Clark: "Kara went to Oliver to tell them what happened. And Lana went to the police station to report that Clark Kent has now been found and also to report what happened here."

Chloe: "What are we going to tell them?"

Lois: "We'll just say that they are the ones that kidnapped Clark. And we just helped Clark to escape. End of story. They don't need to know about Brainiac."

Chloe: "What about the reason why they kidnapped Clark?"

Lois: "Let's just tell them that we really don't know. I bet those guards didn't know either. They are just paid to kidnapped and guard Clark. Brainiac will never tell them the real reason."

Clark and Chloe just nod their heads in response to Lois. They waited for the police and Lana to come.

Officer: "You kids sure kick their butts." The officer commented when he saw that the guards are all knock out.

Lois: "Well, they just made the wrong decision on who to mess up with." She told the police officer with a smug grin on her face.

Officer: "It looks like it. We're just going to ask a few questions then you can leave after that."

After the officer asked questions to them, Oliver Queen with the gang and Kara came.

Oliver: "Kara told us everything. Are you guys alright?" Oliver asks with a worried frown etched on his face.

Clark: "We're fine now. They helped me big time." Clark refers to the 4 women.

Before someone else continues to talk, Lois spoke.

Lois: "Well since Clark is alright now, it is time for me to go. So…."

Chloe: "But Lois, we are not sure yet that he's already dead. What if he goes after you?"

Lois: "Ohh, trust me Chlo, he's not. I mean as of now I'm not his target. Someday maybe, but for now he'll going to need to recharge first and take those virus out of his system." She then gives Chloe the Lane smile.

Dinah: "I thought Lois will be out of town. I'm surprised you're here."

Lois: "Well, the Lois of your time is." Lois gave them a knowing smile.

Oliver: "Our time? What the hell that that's mean?"

Kara: "I didn't tell them about Lois. Lois told us not to tell anyone and I did promise her so…." She shrugged.

Lois: "Thank you Kara. I know I could always count on you. I really need to go now. Don't worry though, I'll see you all again." The grin on Lois' face is still there the she turns to Chloe.

Lois: "Chlo, about that little information, can you keep it a secret?"

Chloe: "Ohh! Lois you didn't need to ask me that. I will keep it a secret though I'm going to drop hints here and there, I mean that's huge! And I'm happy for you and for him." Chloe gave Lois a smug grin.

Lois: "CHLOE!"

Chloe: "HAHAHA! No, seriously cuz, I'm happy for the both of you." Chloe gives Lois a hug.

Lois: "Thanks cuz." Lois hugs Chloe back.

Chloe: "So see you in the future?"

Lois: "Yeah, that's for sure."

Lois then turns to the other people around them and gave them a smile.

Lois: "So I really got to go." She began walking away from the group when she stopped and turn to see Clark.

Lois: "Smallville, you don't need to fight it you know. Take some risks. It will do you good." She then turns to walk away again.

Clark: "Lois, wait! Is my future good? I mean….will I be alo….?"

Lois: "Clark, you will never be alone. Geez, you have your mother, you have Kara, Chloe, and Lana. You have friends too."

Clark: "Will you be there too?"

Lois: "Hah! Let's just say that our "destinies" are far more entwined than you realize." She gave him a wink and saw that Clark looks happy with her answer and she started to walk away and this time for real.

Clark turns to look to the other people with him. He saw Chloe and Kara smiling while Lana just looks pissed. Oliver and the gang had this confuse look on their faces. And he on the other hand replayed in his mind the conversation he heard Lois and Chloe's had about him and Lois being together in the future. At first he can't quite believe it but after the whole conversation of both women, he thought that if that is the future that's waiting for him, it's going to be great and it felt right, really right, and with a smile he told them.

Clark: "I can't wait for the future to come."

END


End file.
